Fortune's Episode Self
by ChaoticChris
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Experience moments that you couldn't throughout the game from Naoto's perspective. From the time when she joins to all the way to Souji's leave, you'll have a 100 Percent Chance of Naoto Centric & Souji/Naoto. My version of a P4:FES.
1. Fortune Enter the Subconcious

Yo! To begin with, thank you for clicking to read my story. I hope you'll be fairly entertained! :D

This story **will contain spoilers** from the game, so if you haven't beaten it, I highly suggest you go and do that first.

And with that said and done, here comes the story overview!

---

**Story Overview:**

Full Summary: By now we all should be familiar with Persona 3: FES with its loads of extra content and Aigis story. On the other hand, Persona 4 won't get that treatment… until now! Experience moments that you couldn't throughout the game from Naoto's perspective. From the time when she joins to all the way to Souji's leave, you'll have a 100 Percent Chance of Naoto Centric & Souji/Naoto. This is my version of a Persona 4: FES.

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Slight Humor

Style: Collection of Memories (I'm going to refer to chapters as Memory Fragments. You'll understand as you read.)

Point of View: Naoto's (Unless Mentioned Otherwise)

---

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything relating to Persona; that's Atlus' job. ;D

**

* * *

**

**_Fortune Enter the Subconscious_**

* * *

"Grandpa, today's the day I'll be leaving to go out this afternoon, okay?" I called out to the elderly man hunched over by a pot, apparent he was cooking his homemade stew.

"Ah, it's finally that day, huh?" Grandpa said, stopping his stirring of the stew in the process. He remained silent as if he was reminiscing something. After pausing, he turned away from his pot and faced me. "Well, you children do take care of yourselves and have fun. Just no more crazy adventures, you hear? We don't need to replay the frenzy we had from the press last school year."

"Heheh," I chuckled at what he referred to.

Grandpa had been referring to last school year's case of murders in Inaba. The investigation team as well as myself had been partially credited for catching Adachi, leading him to be arrested and finally convicted of the terrible, horrific crimes that shook the small town. Because of that credit though, Inaba and it's people have been spreading word of us. Before we knew it, the whole town as well as certain parts of Japan knew of Inaba's Investigation Squad. And with any popularity comes the dreadful paparazzi.

I sighed upon recalling all those _wonderful_ days of just trying to make it around town without being pried of information or even an autograph and picture with me. I finally knew how tough it was to be in a celebrities' shoes like Rise for once.

Rise would always come to us whining, telling us these ridiculous stories about how people keep rabidly attacking the tofu shop just to see her. We would always laugh about those stories, but now I'm not the one laughing. I've tussled with the Inaba News Crew, but to experience the full-force of the _country's_ paparazzi first-hand, it's a tiresome nuisance.

"I promise, Grandpa," I continued as I turned away from him, "I'll be getting ready in my room until I leave. If you need me just call."

Grandpa gave me one final low murmur of an 'Nnn' indicating he understood, and I walked back to my room. The weather forecast on the television in the living room faded from my ears as I started up the rows of steps upstairs, _"Today expect clear blue skies for the rest of the week and into the next weekend. It'll be quite brisk later on in the week due to the upcoming winter winds coming in, so be sure to wear light layers then. In other news--"_

Winter winds. It's already that time of the year, really? It's hard to believe that so many days have gone by. I swear, it feels like just yesterday was when the entire team was celebrating Nanako-chan's recovery from the hospital. I couldn't help but smile at remembering Senpai's happy face when he embraced Nanako-chan on that day… He really did care about her.

My thoughts ended as I reached my room. I made my way to my closet and opened it, revealing several coats, t-shirts, and pants dangling from different hangers. Below on the carpeted floor beneath them were several different shoes and boots.

I ended up selecting the usual casual wear of a blue, long-sleeved t-shirt, bright, neon-yellow tie, black pants, belt, respective undergarments, and my platform shoes. I always wear that pair any chance I get. It makes me feel taller and look taller, something I wished I truly was.

Grabbing my belongings, I traveled back into the hallway, entered the bathroom and got ready for the day's upcoming events.

_~ P4: FES ~_

After taking a shower, I changed into my chosen clothes and went back into my room with my towel wrapped around my wet head of azure hair.

Sitting on the far edge of my bed, I checked the desk clock. It read 11:39 a.m. I still have time to spare and burn. I don't leave till 4 p.m. anyhow.

I grabbed the towel on my head and unraveled it, letting my slightly still wet hair to cascade down my face; the wet strands clinging to my skin. Using the towel, I tried to towel dry out the water by rubbing my hair.

Once it was dry enough, I rose off my bed and picked up a brush on my desk and brushed my blue locks of hair. When I finished, I placed back the brush and instinctively my hand reached out for a familiar object. My hat.

I carefully took my dark-blue detective's hat and gently placed it on my messy, brushed hair, hoping it would hide a majority of the wild strands of hair poking out. But alas, from seeing my reflection in my desk mirror, I knew it didn't help much.

Despite my awful hair, I felt better with my signature hat. It had been a gift from Grandpa when I was little, and I loved it to death back then since it was, well, a detective's cap. And I adore detectives. Even now, I still cherish this hat.

My hand tapped the hat on my head as if telling it good-job after all these years. A smile grew over my face, and I could see for a split second in the mirror my inner child smiling back at me. My Shadow Self. She still bore her white lab-coat and gleaming, yellow-orange eyes.

To finally except you… I felt whole for once in my life. Accepting one's self is truly life changing and fulfilling. I can still remember that day by heart, when I first fell into that _world_. My eyes shut in thought. Even though it was tough and emotionally wracking, it was worth it. I have no regrets.

Opening my sapphire eyes, my gaze drifted down from the mirror and back down to the area where I picked up my hat from. There sitting on a small platform was my old revolver, glistening from the sunlight that poured in from my room window. The Algernon.

I picked the gun up in my hands, the cold metal sent chills through my fingers and palms, surging to the rest of my arms. The rubber handle was a quick transition from the metal as I eased my right hand comfortably on the handle next to the trigger.

I felt my legs walk back to the bed and I sat back down, admiring the revolver as I did my hat. It too was a gift from Grandpa, but it had been a genuine artifact of the Shirogane line, and to think he'd pass it down to me… it was an honor.

I fell backwards, lying down on the soft sheets of my bed with my body facing the ceiling above me. Raising the revolver towards the ceiling in front of me, I aimed for nothing in particular. My left hand came up, releasing the safety and supporting the butt of the gun thus giving me more precision. My other hand, my right that was holding onto the gun, eased a finger through the loop, it gently rested onto the trigger. Then, once I was ready, I pulled the trigger of the revolver.

A satisfying _Click!_ echoed throughout my room indicating I had pulled the trigger, activating my gun; however, this time there wasn't a bullet to erupt out of the chamber and exit out of the barrel.

I had emptied the chambers of my gun after the final fight. I took out all the bullets and stored them elsewhere and simply left out the revolver because there was no need to have to store it away. It was important to the family and now to me as well.

To me, the revolver wasn't just a family antique but something more. Yes, it is apart of the Shirogane name, but now it's a dear part of my memories.

I lowered the gun back to my chest and rolled over to lay on my side on the bed. The gun gracefully lying on my open palm before me.

My eyes shut closed again, my thoughts bouncing about again.

What shocked me more than receiving this antique from Grandpa was actually having to _use_ it. Never in my years of carrying this on my belt holster did I think I'd fire it. I may have achieved the detective title I wanted, thrusting myself into a new world of unpredictable situations, but I _never_ thought that I'd have to use this gun loaded and ready to fire.

The detective business isn't a very dangerous profession, but that doesn't mean I had cases that weren't. The cases I had all involved violence of different degrees. Yet, I wasn't in any kind of danger because I simply just _solved_ a case, not go out of my way to find and hunt down the culprit and arrest them for their crimes. Although my last case could digress…

I deeply sighed, re-opening my eyes. They soon fixated back on the revolver.

The Inaba Murders, the fog, the Midnight Channel - they all were looped together to form my hardest case, leading my stubbornness and valiant self to get the better of me. Back then, I was determined to solve that murder case no matter the cost… And I ended up being forced into a situation I was better off not meddling with in the first place. _The other world._

I fell _literally_ into a troublesome problem, and I was immediately faced up against my other self, my Inner Shadow. However, I failed to recognize the reason, the reason why she was there before me, pleading to stop forgetting but to remember to accept one's self instead of trying to change something unchangeable. So I ended up getting rescued by _them_.

The investigation team, the heroes of Inaba. If only Inaba truly knew what they did for them, their sacrifices, their suffering… They will never know though, for the people wouldn't ever believe in such a world. Nevertheless, one thing will not change for certain, we will always remember _what_ we did and the _reasons_ we fought for to save this world_._

Suddenly, my mind soon became hazy like the mysterious fog that had once blanketed Inaba. Past memories came erupting from the depths of my heart and soul, fluttering about in my mind and appearing in the haze. I re-shut my eyes, pulling my revolver into my chest and my body followed, slightly curling closer to my core.

I let my mind continue to run free of my memories, holding onto them tight, afraid they were to leave from my subconscious…

* * *

**Author's Note Time!**

Obviously by now you've noticed that this takes place after the game; however, the following chapters (unless stated) will be considered the past due to this being somewhat of a mind theater in Naoto's head. And I know, I know, this is clearly a very short intro which I apologize for. But don't worry the next memory fragment of Naoto's will be a fairly long one! I promise you that! Expect the next memory to be posted sometime next week during Thanksgiving.

Thank you once again for reading, and remember feedback is loved 'cause it's the fuel for motivation! ;3


	2. Resolution

I'm back to update FES, but I'm a tad bit worried... Was the intro chapter too bland or something? I know it's an intro and, honestly, I'm perfectly happy with the multiple hits. But recieving 1 review in return is a very low morale booster. D: However, I did promise to release a new memory fragment last week, so here it is! Hopefully this time this chapter will be more appealing to you all. ;D

And to my lone reviewer, MelZzZ, here's the Souji-Naoto interaction you've been longing for! xD

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Persona and all its glory is Atlus'!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Resolution_**

* * *

"My reason to fight?" I asked aloud, confusion could be heard in my voice.

"Yeah," said a young man with brunette hair, headphones dangled by his neck, "your reason."

I scanned the entire crew, searching for an accurate and better reply than his. Another young man stepped forth from the group, his silver hair bouncing as he did so. "A strong, personal purpose as to what you fight for to help summon your Persona easier," he stated. That silver haired man, he had this aura about him like a strong-willed being and persevering soul. I'm positive _he_ was the leader.

"But I'm not certain what _I_ fight for…" I sadly admitted, my head hung downward. "Honestly, the only reason I'm here is because of my assigned case. That and because of previous events…" I trailed off, obviously not needing to specify myself.

"It's okay!" a short-haired, brunette girl happily chirped. "We'll help you along the way. You'll be fighting with confidence in no time!" She sent a thumbs-up my way and a cocky grin as well and then turned to the silver haired man. "Right, Souji, our powerful leader?!" Well, that definitely confirmed my assumptions.

Souji stayed silent but nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then let's kick some ass!" hollered a bleached hair teen while whipping out a shield.

The strange colored bear that stood next to him cried aloud also, "Rawr! I'm getting pumped just standing here! Rise-chan, please lead the way to the training grounds."

The crimson pig-tailed girl, Rise, answered back, "Hold your horses, Teddie. Souji-senpai has to tell us where were going to train at first."

"I own no horses!" retorted the defensive bear. "Bears are _way_ better anyway!"

Rise ignored the bear and turned her attention to Souji. "So, Senpai, where to today?"

"The Laboratory," said their silver haired leader.

Another girl with long, black hair spoke in surprise, "T-there?! Isn't that place too strong for someone new like Naoto-kun to fight at? Shouldn't we start in some other place?"

"By now the shadows should have gotten weaker since the fog's lifted in our place, and we did save Naoto. Besides, training at hard levels will give Naoto the upper hand, gaining her a lot of experience, Yukiko," said the young male brunette. He lifted his headphones onto his head and pulled out two sharp knives.

"I guess your right, Yosuke… But still, we need to be careful and watch over Naoto-kun. I'd rather not have to end up healing so much. I'll end up wasting my spiritual power quickly leaving me virtually useless," Yukiko replied back.

She too pulled out her weapon of choice and opened it up… A fan? Well, no wonder she's virtually useless without spiritual powers, she fights with a fan… I ended up deciding to keep that comment to myself, not wanting to get in a quarrel so early on.

"Well, the coordinates, Rise?" Souji asked upon seeing his team's anxiousness.

Rise closed her eyes; she seemed to be focusing on getting the directions. After a quick couple of seconds she re-opened her eyes and spoke, "It's this way. Follow me." Rise began walking off to somewhere over one of the bridges that encircled the square, bull's eye platform they stood on.

Everyone else did as she told and followed her steps to wherever this 'Laboratory' was. It didn't sound so frightening but internally I was scared. I had no clue what was to come at me, and I was barely prepared mentally. Still despite that, I didn't let it show, and I didn't want it to show. Taking my revolver out of its holster, I armed myself and gave a final deep breath to try and wash away my fear. I then took my first steps onto the bridge and began following as well.

_~ P4: FES ~_

"Th-this is the Laboratory?!" I exclaimed in realization upon seeing the massive military-like structure. Even though I had been half-knocked out after awakening to the power of my Persona, I could easily recall being dragged out of such an eerie place. I felt my body beginning to quiver at the thought of my first time here. My courageous façade was breaking.

"Naoto," called a familiar voice, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Wh-what? Oh, Souji-senpai…"

"Do you still want to fight with us? This is the place you created from the negative void in your soul. I will understand if you just want to watch from the sidelines."

"O-of course I'll fight! There is no purpose of my joining to simply just watch. I will fight by your side, Senpai."

"Good," a faint smile shown on his lips, "that's what I wanted to hear."

"Hey, Senpai! What teams are we gonna be in today?" the bleached teen asked.

"Team one with me will be Naoto, Chie, and Yukiko. Yosuke will take the second team of Kanji and Teddie. And as always, Rise will provide support coverage, so if any of you get stuck in a situation just notify her for back-up. Everyone, clear?"

All the guys, excluding Souji, groaned loudly in protest.

Yosuke spoke first, complaining, "Why so sexist, Souji?! Don't tell me you just want the girls all to yourself? That's cruel, man…"

"I-I never expected you to be like _that_, Senpai…" Kanji said downhearted.

"B-but! But, Sensei! That's just so selfish. At least bring ol' faithful Teddie to help your team!~" Teddie cooed. His arms were outstretched to Souji and his face pleaded with cuteness.

Souji sighed, slapping his forehead lightly. "You guys all know the real reason for these teams. I need Yukiko's healing and strong spells as well as Chie for her quickness and strength. They're both necessary to ensure Naoto's complete safety."

"Teddie can cast bufu skills and heal!"

"A-and I have zio skills and heck-a-lots of power too!"

"… I got garu skills…" Yosuke softly mentioned, obviously hurt for not having other special use.

"Chie already has bufu skills and I have zio. So please, let's just begin training before daylight fades," Souji pleaded.

I didn't like how things were going. Just because of me being the late addition to their Investigation Team, I have screwed-up their entire party system they had going. I didn't want to get on the team's bad side for being a nuisance nor did I want the team's battle results to suffer because of me.

"Um, Senpai, I can handle fine. I'd rather not ruin your group chemistry, so--" I would've continued, but I was interrupted mid sentence.

"Sorry, Naoto. I know you're just trying to be kind and courteous, but I'm taking no chances. I'll stick with these precautions. I would hate it if you were hurt because of my change in decision." With his choice firm, Souji unsheathed his katana and proceeded into the Laboratory.

"He really is serious…" I muttered to no one in particular.

Apparently Chie had overheard me and decided to comment, "Well, he does _care_ about you." I earned a nudging in my side from her elbow and a plentiful amount of winking.

Hurt from her powerful hits, I winced. I'd hate to find out how hard her kicks were, especially if she hits this hard with just her arms. But what really hurt more than that was her tone of voice though. It was as if she was being sly and coy, toying with me.

Rubbing my side, I questioned, "J-just what do mean he _cares_ about me? I may be new to your team, but that doesn't mean I can't fend for myself."

"Ohohoho!~" Chie sang. "You know well enough what I'm referring to, Ms. Super Sleuth!" She gave me a pat on the shoulder before walking off to the entrance. "Let's go, Yukiko. We don't want to keep Souji waitin'."

"C-coming," Yukiko stuttered in response. Her hands covered her mouth, trying to keep her lips shut and hold something back. Despite her efforts, I could still hear a faint snorting coming from her way.

By the time Yukiko entered the Laboratory, she apparently released her hands from closing her mouth because a loud "Ahahahahahaha!!" echoed through the air.

Why would Yukiko laugh so hard? It couldn't be the minor comment from Chie. That was just plain tom-foolery… And Chie, the nerve! How could she be such a tease? Party preparations and balance is important. There wouldn't be any other reason as to why Souji chose the members this way… or could it? Did he really care for _all_ his team-mates in such a manner?

My thoughts were ceased as I heard bickering from the other group of men huddled together.

"This is beary, beary disappointing!!" I heard Teddie pout, his arms crossed. "I expected to have some scoring today."

"Ugh… How could he leave me to care for this bear and his crappy bear-puns?!" Yosuke's gloomily groaned and then continued to speak but in more of a whisper this time. "… This is bullshit."

"Why, Yosuke-san?!" Teddie said, offended. "If you want to insult me, do it correctly. I'm not a bull. I'm a _bear!_ B-E-A-R!"

"That's not what he meant you dumb bear!" Kanji angrily said in annoyance, smacking the bear in the head and causing Teddie to roll slightly backwards then swing back to his neutral position. "God… Yosuke-senpai, just how the hell we gonna deal with him?"

Yosuke sighed. "Well, if there was something to tape his mouth shut, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Senpai, I don't have tape…" Kanji stated, shifting in his jean pockets for some materials. "But I do have some thread and a needle." And just as he said that, Kanji pulled out a needle and a spool of thread. His face wore a maniacal grin.

"Outstanding, Kanji!" Yosuke praised, his hands clapping in applause. "That will work even better than tape! Now let me hold Teddie still while you work your magic." Like Kanji, Yosuke too had a demonic smile.

The two sinister duo progressively approached Teddie, something Teddie wasn't comfortable about.

"G-g-guys!" Teddie stuttered. He took a step back. "Y-you two aren't serious about sewing my mouth shut… are you?"

Teddie's question was left unanswered, and the duo continued their pursuit. Their grins still plastered on their faces.

"Now!" Yosuke announced, pouncing forward at the bear.

"Ahhh!" Teddie screamed and high-tailed his way from his group's clutches, running to the entrance of the Laboratory.

"Drat, I missed!" Yosuke said, sprawled out on the ground.

Kanji, determined, ran after Teddie with his tactile gear in hand, "Hurry, Yosuke-senpai! We can't let that bear get away!"

"Yeah!" Yosuke declared, standing back up. "Get back here you bear!"

And with that, the three-man team had finally entered the Laboratory, leaving me alone with Rise.

I sighed and murmured to myself. "To think these people saved me… Deep down though they are nothing but children…"

Sometimes I have to learn to keep comments in my mind more often because Rise came up to me as well.

"Oh, come on, Naoto-kun! I thought I said before to stop being so 'adult'? Live your life more like a teenager," she excitedly said. "You just gotta stop being so up-tight and just let loose."

Me up-tight? Just who does she think she is to judge my character like this?

"That's an absurd and ridiculous claim," I declared. " I am _loose_ like a teenager." My arms crossed and my head held high at my words.

"Well, then prove it. Show me how much fun Naoto Shirogane's life is."

What? First she judges me, and now she demands for proof to my claims?

"There is nothing that I need to prove. My life _is_ fun."

"Then tell me one thing you have done that a normal teenager would do and enjoy. And no, running around doing detective business is fun and normal."

"U-um… well…" I softly said.

I was actually at a loss. I couldn't recall any past events that would have been considered fun for a teenager. I tried to continue to reminisce but my mind was fuzzy, and seeing Rise's piercing eyes waiting for an answer didn't help my trail of thought either.

I sighed, "L-like I said before, I don't need to prove myself." I cocked my revolver and released the safety, notifying her that I was prepared for battle and that this small talk should end.

"Aw, Naoto-kun can't even recall one memory of having fun?"

I couldn't exactly pin-point her tone, but it felt like she was being more sympathetic towards me than mocking. And she confirmed my assumptions as she continued.

"Well, that's okay! You'll have a lot of fun times with us, the Investigation Team, without a doubt I'm sure," Rise assured cheerfully, bouncing on her heels on the while. Rise then grabbed my left wrist, pulling me along into the eerie Laboratory. "So come on, let's get going and start some training!"

Caught off-guard by her swift actions, I had to sprint slightly just to catch up with her pace, "R-Rise-chan, I-I can walk there by myself."

I assumed Rise either ignored me or just couldn't hear me because she continued to pull on my arm. I don't know if she was just trying to help guide me or what, but I felt that her tugging was to help give me courage. Even if she didn't say it, I knew she felt my insecurities. I was pretty hesitant to even simply stand in front of the large military complex to begin with. So it wouldn't be a surprise if she saw me as scared.

Once we entered the lobby of the Laboratory, Rise released her grip. "See, it isn't so bad. You only have to worry about the shadows attacking, but that shouldn't be a problem either. I'll be relaying info on where they are so you won't be surprised."

"Alright," I said regaining back my composure.

With her words, I tried to be strong… But it was hard. To have to face the shadows that _I_ created from my negativity… I just hope I won't fail and let my team down.

Instantaneously from the corner of my mind, my other self popped-up, laughing. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the unwanted memories.

"Geez. Took you two long enough, come on!" Chie called.

Yukiko joined in as well, "The other team is already at it and killing the shadows. We don't want to be left behind in experience."

"Yes, wasting time is a grave loss in trying to gain growth," I said, nodding in agreement.

"Our team will be taking the west wing while the other team has the east. We'll clear each floor and then make our way downward to the final level today. Everyone, ready?" Souji announced, cracking his neck and swaying his long sword before him.

"Yes, sir!" we all cheered in unison and followed him deeper into the fortress.

_~ P4: FES ~_

It was a strange sensation to be in here with them. All the technology that covered the walls and the various metal slabs that made the foundation, walls, and ceilings - it was quite nostalgic. And to think _I_ made this place…

"Naoto, focus! There's reinforcements of shadows behind us! We need you to stall them and provide us with cover fire until we kill off the shadows before us!" Souji commanded, his attention stuck to the masses of shadows in front.

"Understood!" I responded, immediately swinging around to face our flank. And just as Souji said, a fleet of three shadows were crawling from the darkness.

Lifting my revolver before me and taking a shooting stance, I aimed for the closest shadow. I ensured complete precision to be one-hundred percent, and then…

_BANG! _

I had pulled the trigger on the revolver for the very first time. Thank goodness it worked. Even though it was a gun of the Shirogane name, I had my doubts. It was somewhat old and frail, so I was grateful to see it actually fired correctly.

The closest shadow that I aimed for stumbled backwards, stunned from my precise shot. One shadow slowed, two more to go! I quickly switched my aim off the shadow I had just shot and then aimed for the next target.

_BANG! _

The bullet hit the target dead on as the first had. The shadow cried in pain, falling over in paralysis. It too had been critically shot. Just one more! Turning slightly, I aimed just I had before like the other two and fired.

_BANG!_

Another direct hit! … Wait, what?! I don't understand. I had fired my gun precisely and the bullet hit the shadow in its vital point. But this shadow… it didn't double-over in pain! It continued its assault forward, intending to assist its fallen comrades and finish the team off.

"I-it's not working!!" I manage to yell in my panic. I began to step backwards, afraid of the beast charging forward.

"_That shadow is resistant to physical attacks, Naoto-kun!"_ I heard Rise communicate to me through my ear-piece. _"Try using magic spells. They should work!"_

"B-but I haven't even how learned to summon my Persona yet! So how can I?!" I shouted.

"_You can do it, Naoto-kun!~ Just visualize your Persona within your soul! You'll feel a rush of bubbling within you, and then a blue card shall appear from your soul and materialize before you! Crush the card and pop! Persona Time!!~"_

"Visualize a Persona…?" I closed my eyes, trying to call forth my Persona. In my mind, it was hazy but from the depths I could distinguish a pixie with wings and a neon-blue light saber that shined. Could that be… _my_ Persona?

Before I could try summoning, a flash of white blinding light smeared the image of the pixie. In its place took her, a figure wearing a large white lab coat, yellow-orange eyes, and mischievous smile. Her laughter echoed in my mind, piercing through my skull like a lighting bolt.

I instantly released my hold on my revolver and it dropped to the ground, clanking about as I fell to my knees. My hands clutched my throbbing head, trying to lessen the spike of pain. Unfortunately it was barely of any use; my memories of my Inner Shadow still remained, haunting me.

No, not now! My worst fear… it's happening… I mustn't let her overwhelm me. I mustn't let this happen. I mustn't falter. I mustn't let them down… I mustn't…

"_Senpai! Naoto-kun needs back-up! She's fallen!!"_

"What?! Naoto!!"

Despite that I couldn't see because my eyes were clamped shut from the pain, I knew Senpai turned towards my direction. I could feel his eyes settle on my lowly, weak figure sitting on the ground. And at the same time, I felt the evil, sinister presence of the shadow a mere couple feet in front of me about to strike.

"Yukiko, Chie, keep at the first fleet!"

… I mustn't let _him_ down.

_Cla-Shling!_ the loud clash of metal against something hard rang into my ears causing my eyes to jut open in surprise. I expected to have gotten a hard blow by the enemy, except I felt no pain. Removing my hands that held my hurt head, I could see easier without my arms blocking my line of sight.

There in front of me was Souji. He stood courageously in front of the shadow, blocking its attack with a raise of his sword. It absorbed the blunt of the blow, but Souji still seemed to be struggling with holding the shadow back.

Souji pushed forward with his katana, making the shadow back-off. "Haaaa!"

Although after such a feat, his battle stance wasn't so strong anymore. He was slightly drooping from exhaustion. His breathing was abnormal, off-beat, and short.

"S-Souji-senpai!" I called out.

"Stay back… Naoto… I… got this," Souji said, heavily panting.

"But!"

He never heard me the second time. Souji had closed his eyes in meditation and before his open left palm was a floating blue card. With a quick grasp, Souji smashed the card with his hand. It disintegrated into several sparkly blue and white particles around him. Above his head was his Persona, summoned and ready to fight.

With his Persona's arrival, Souji commanded for a spell, "Maziodyne!!"

And as commanded, the Persona with a flick of the wrist rained several bolts of lighting down upon the enemies, leaving them to turn to dust and disappear. With the shadow's leave, Souji's Persona followed suit and disintegrated back into his soul.

"See, Naoto," Souji practically wheezing at this point, turned to face me, "these shadows… are not intimidating… at all."

"S-Souji-senpai…" I softly cried, head sinking to the floor.

Saying and doing something are completely different actions. I couldn't do either right… I'm just too weak.

"Everything will be… alright now so… don't look so down, Naoto."

I raised my head to face his exhausted figure looking down on me, tiredly smiling in triumph and reassurance.

"Senpai…"

A spike of eerie descent fell upon me, cascading down my spine and shaking up my heart and gut. Out a few feet behind Souji was a missed figure lurking in the darkness.

A shadow was among us.

The shadow was a gigantic, mecha-robot suited in full armor and a sword the size of a tall building. It had soulless, beam-like eyes towering down on us. It's loud footsteps clearly indicated its arrival, but I had to let out a scream.

"Senpai, behind you!! Watch out!!!"

Souji, as quick as he could, spun around, and stared up at the approaching enemy. It's long sword gleaming as it was raised and ready to be swung down on him. Sadly his strength had left him from the first large surprise reinforcement encounter. Thus he was left vulnerable, unable to protect himself.

Stand up, Naoto! Rise onto your own legs and do something!

This time…

My legs obeyed my thoughts and I shakily stood up. My feet continued to carry me as I began to sprint forward to Souji and the robot, its sword starting to swing downward. Souji still frozen on the spot was unable to move. He was forced to stare above him, waiting for impact.

This time… it'll be my turn to give you support, Senpai!

One last push forward with my legs and I outstretched my hands. My hands came into contact with Souji's figure and clothing, pushing him aside and replacing his spot. I immediately shut my eyes, knowing that this time the impact would be for real and merciless.

_BAM!_

Pain escaladed through the entire coarse of my body so fast that I couldn't comprehend the area of contact. The pain was intense and fierce, causing my functioning body to fail. My legs gave way first and I could sense my body being thrust down the hall. I ended up colliding with the cold, metal ground and continued to tumble and frail about. My vision faded into black and I could see nothing. My sense of hearing was all that seemed to function as I could hear a fading familiar voice.

"Naotooooo!!"

I soon blacked out completely; the pain numbing my entire being to sleep.

_~ P4: FES ~_

"Is Naoto doing better?"

"Her pulse is returning to return to normal and… Wait hold on, she's starting to stir. Naoto-kun, can you hear me?"

"Nao-chan, please wake-up! This suspense is unbearable!"

"Come on, be strong! We believe in you!"

"Naoto, if you don't wake-up now, I'll whack you so hard that you will!"

"Kanji-san, that's seriously not practical! You'll just be injuring her even more if you do that!!"

"S-sorry… "

Voices. So many familiar voices. I couldn't see anyone, but I could sense their presence; it was comforting. Hearing them, I gathered my remaining strength and I slowly opened my eyes. The bright headlights of the laboratory blinded my vision, yet I could easily distinguish the ever noticeable faces that poured down at me, fixated on my awakening. Sighs of relief reached my ears.

"Everyone…" I muttered, barely audible. I lay on my back and rose from my position, using my forearms to hull me upward so I could sit. The pain from before still lingered in my body though, and I cringed. "Ahh…"

"Don't push yourself. Here, let me help." Yukiko offered and helped sit me up. "I'm sorry that your still in pain… I may be able to use healing arts, but I still can't fully heal pains."

"I-it's alright, Yukiko-san." I said, giving a small smile. "Besides, I should be the one saying sorry; I worried you all and interfered with your training. For that, I apologize." My head slumped in sorrow.

"There's no need for an apology, Naoto-kun," Rise said. "You're not the only one at fault."

Teddie chimed in, "Rise-chan's right! We all are the ones to blame. We couldn't bear our responsibilities and protect you, Nao-chan… So don't beat yourself up for this! Right, guys?"

"Right!" everyone chanted in unison.

Even though their words were of good intentions, I knew I still was at fault. They all held their own while I could not. Although with their willingness to forgive me so easily and give me another chance… I felt welcome. Much better than the folks at the police station I work with I assure you.

"Everyone, thank you…" I smiled gently. "Thank you for everything."

"Well, now that we've re-grouped. How about we slay a few more shadows together?" Chie suggested.

Yosuke agreeing said, "And you know what they say, strength in numbers!"

"Yeah, this time we'll be seven times more powerful!" Kanji said, ecstatic.

The team would've continued to feed the moral, but our quiet leader protested against us, "It's best if we called it a day."

This earned Souji many confused cries. "What?!"

Souji, being prepared for this, explained, "We may be at our best as a whole, but we are still at a disadvantage. We, for one, have no more healing items or spirit aids, nor do we have a lot of spiritual energy left. After those multiple ambushes, our stocks suffered and our performance did as well. Not only all that, but now Naoto has been injured. I'd rather not have her go through more battles to simply just be hurt again."

"But, Souji-senpai!" I retorted. "I'm fine! Yukiko-san's healing has closed my wounds, and the pain isn't intense enough to hinder my abilities. Please, allow us to continue training."

Souji simply stated once more, his expression unchanged. "It's best if we called it a day. I'm sorry."

"I can still fight! See, I can stand on --" I rose to my feet trying to prove my worthiness to stand and fight. However, my legs digressed, wobbling as I tried. And as I completely stood upright, all the pressure exerting on my legs and feet caused more pain, leading me to chew on my own words. "Ahhh!"

I immediately began falling to my knees, and I gritted my teeth; the discomfort too great. I settled myself to lay on my side.

Souji rushed by my side and bent down on one knee, "Naoto, what's wrong?!"

I adverted my attention away from his gaze, focusing on the area of pain. "M-my ankle… I think I sprained it when I was thrashing around as I hit the ground." I said, holding and massaging the area indicated.

"Then that decides it; we're all heading back to Junes right now."

"Senpai, but the others haven't trained to their fullest! I can simply watch on the side-lines instead. That way, I'm not interfering and --"

"Naoto!" Souji's voice boomed as he stood up. His angered-self finally making a rare appearance.

I instantly hushed my defense in hearing him.

"How can you say this so thoughtlessly? Even with you on the side-lines, who can be sure that another ambush won't happen and you won't get hurt or that we won't be worried?! It doesn't matter if we get through our training or not! What truly matters is our team's safety and well-being, you of all people should know this!!"

Silence. I didn't respond back to Souji. I couldn't. I had no words to tell him, and if I tried to answer with something, they would be a waste of breath. Just like before, his decision was firm and his choice unwavering.

He paused, taking a deep breath to calm himself. His level-headed, old-self returned. "… Come on, Naoto. Let's go home."

"… U-um, h-how will I get back? W-with my ankle, it will take some time." I pointed out.

Souji walked towards me and turned around to face away from me and bent down on a knee. "Grab on."

"You're going to carry me on your back?!" I asked in shock. "B-but I'm quite heavy…"

"Don't worry, just grab on."

Obeying his orders, I reached out, my arms slinking around his neck.

"Ready?"

I nodded and he rose, holding onto my legs and lifting me up with him. My face was so close to his neck, my legs wrapped around his torso, and my arms linked around his neck - it was all too unreal. I've never been so close to anyone in my life, well, not counting family of course. Souji radiated so much warmth, and due to me being so close snuggling him, I shared his warmth and my body was quickly engulfed in heat. I could feel my cheeks to heat up especially. Why they were excessively warm, I could deduce only as embarrassment from the lack of personal space.

"Everyone, stay together and watch all areas. We need to exit the laboratory with the least amount of encounters possible."

The team comprehended and followed his words. Then we were off; the crew's footsteps echoing off the walls - the only sound present as we walked.

After a few moments of peace, I broke the silence. Whispering to Souji's ear, I said, "I'm sorry, Souji-senpai…"

"Didn't the gang cover this already?" he asked quietly enough so I only could hear and then added, "There is no need for apologies."

I repeated, "… I'm sorry, Senpai…"

"… Just take it easy, Naoto, and rest. We'll be out in Junes shortly."

… I'm sorry, Senpai, that I'm such a burden…

I never spoke another word for the remaining of the trip.

_~ P4: FES ~_

For the next couple of days, I stayed home, allowing my ankle to heal and the ache to seize enough that I could walk on my own. I suggested that I simply use crunches so I wouldn't miss my classes, but Yakushiji thought otherwise. Yakushiji thought by doing that would be make me even more reckless. He thought I would end up hurting myself again… just like Souji did.

The door to my room creaked open, taking me away from my thoughts. Speak of the devil, Yakushiji entered, carrying an unorganized stack of envelops and other papers.

"You've got more fan-mail, Naoto-sama!" Yakushiji sang, stumbling over to where I rested on my bed.

Placing the stack before him, he handed it to me and I placed it on my lap. My eyes scanned them all as my hands helped me flip through them. Sadly, today Yakushiiji had been serious; nothing but meaningless notes from people showering me with affection… It's funny; how can someone that barely knows you want to express themselves to such an extent?

"Oh," Yakusjiji continued, "here's some current files on your case straight from the hands of a police man himself." He took a pause, thinking. "Adachi is who I believe was the one. He says to read it over and to log in any new info on the matter." He handed over a large manila envelope.

Taking it, I thanked him. "Thank you, Yakushiji-san. I'm sorry for making you care for my personal agenda."

… I'm starting to become a burden to everyone nowadays, aren't I?

"Not a problem, Naoto-sama. Serving you and your Grandfather is my job." He smiled softly before adding. "Also along with that police man dropping by, a teenager claiming to be a friend of yours came by to give you your missed assignments." With that said, he gave me one last folder filled with papers.

"Again, thank you." I said, accepting the folder. "And if I may ask, who was this teenager?"

"I didn't get a name, but he did have this flamboyant, silver bowl cut and was fairly tall. Does that ring a bell?"

In response, I nodded.

"Well, that's good. If it wasn't someone you knew, I'd be slightly panicked. A strange silver haired youngster around town is quite peculiar, if you know what I mean."

With those final words, Yakushiji exited my room, shutting the door behind him as he left. Once again I was alone. I sighed to myself and opened up the assignment folder for school.

There in the folder was a bright-yellow colored note sticking out of the pocket. Unfamiliar writing was scribbled across the sheet, yet I smiled, reading the contents:

_Take it easy and rest, Naoto. We all want you back at school soon. It's just not the same with the entire Investigation Team together._

_With care,_

_Souji_

_~ P4: FES ~_

The following day, my ankle healed and the pains faded; I was able to go back to school again. Good thing too because falling behind and having to do paperwork in both school and the detective business really does drain a person.

After getting ready and eating a quick breakfast, I said goodbye to both Grandpa and Yakushiji and stumbled out of the house. As I stepped outside and strolled down the pavement, I was finishing straightening my cap and buttoning up my uniform . This, of course, lead me to be unfocused on where I was walking, thus causing me to head right into a wall.

"Oomph!" I spewed, colliding with the stiff wall. Taking a few steps backwards, I immediately recognized the truth to the blockade. "S-Souji-senpai?" Heat rose to my face in the confusion and embarrassment.

Standing before me, unfazed was the leader himself; his satchel in his arm and his left hand in his pocket, his casual pose. "Good morning, Naoto. I see you don't have that weak ankle anymore." He briefly smiled and outstretched a hand to me, adjusting my now unbalanced hat.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, adverting my gaze from him to my uniform. My hands trying to brush off any imperfection. Although my ankle had healed, I felt weak surprisingly. It hadn't been this way before I left the house… Maybe when I ran into Souji I hurt it again somehow?

Thinking that it was of no use pondering it, I returned back to Souji. "Why are you here at my house this morning, Souji-senpai?"

"I wanted to make sure you were doing alright. It's been a long time since I last talked to you or even saw you."

"Oh, I see."

"… That and I wanted to walk with you. You know, on the way to school if you were well enough," Souji said calmly, turning sideways from me.

"Walk? For what reason?" I questioned.

Turning his head, Souji looked at me quizzically. "To talk of course." Gesturing to the road, he called, "Come on."

"Y-yes!" I answered, running after him.

His strides were considerably larger than my own, so it was quite a challenge of speed-walking to keep in tempo with him.

For a good while, we were silent as we strolled down around corners and streets, making our way to school. It wasn't until a good distance down the Samegawa River Bank did he speak.

"I'm sorry."

Befuddled, I stopped in my tracks. "What for, Senpai? You did nothing wrong."

Souji stopped walking and spun around to face me, "I'm sorry for what happened on your first day of training. I had no right to yell, to expect so much from you, and to not consider your own personal feelings… But still, you do understand why I did it, right? … It's because I don't want those close to me be hurt. To not be able to protect you, it makes me feel unworthy to be leader." His sight now downcast and a slight frown was on his face.

I stepped toward him, staring into his silver orbs. "It was _my_ fault, Souji-senpai. Neither you or the team was to be the cause of the events on that day. You had every right to do what you needed to do." I sunk my head and let my sapphire eyes drift to my feet. "… I'm nothing but a burden anyway."

"Don't say that."

Shocked by his words, I looked back up at him.

"You are _not_ a burden. You showed how skilled you are by being able to stand on your own and make decisions whether it was in battle or not. I respect you for that."

"… Really?"

Souji nodded, his silver hair bouncing as he did. His silver eyes soon drifted to the Samegawa River next to us, watching the river in all its elegance. A fish submerged from the depths of the water and soared upward before gracefully diving back in the river. "Although, I would've liked it better if you hadn't made that decision of pushing me aside to take that lethal blow… You worried me, you know?" His eyes returned back to me, glimmering of concern.

"Forgive me, Senpai… I never took your feelings into consideration; I simply did what I thought was just."

"Even so, I'm glad." Souji's face slowly emitted a genuine smile. "… Naoto, thank you and welcome back."

With a smile of my own, I replied, "Thank you, Souji-senpai…"

Thank you for giving me a feeling of purpose.

_~ P4: FES ~_

That afternoon, the entire Investigation Team met at the usual meeting spot or how Yosuke referred to it "The Secret Headquarters". Once everyone was there, they welcomed me back with several group hugs and cheering. It made me even more grateful and happy to return.

"Well, now that Naoto-kun's up to stuff, are we going to train again or are we taking it easy?" Chie asked aloud.

Souji, stepping forward, answered, "That's entirely all up to Naoto, I presume." The team all nodded in approval. Turning back to me, he asked, "Naoto, are you willing to fight alongside us today? I'm perfectly fine if you do want to sit on the sidelines."

Without hesitation or regret, I stated, "There is no purpose of my joining to simply just watch. I will fight by your side, Senpai."

He smiled hearing those words and said, "Good, that's what I wanted to hear."

_~ P4: FES ~_

It was all too familiar. Technology covered the walls and various metal slabs made the foundation, walls, and ceilings. It was the same; nothing changed… That is setting-wise. Today it was going to be a different training run inside the Laboratory. I could feel it…

"Naoto, keep at the fleet behind us! Yukiko, Chie, and I will give you support as soon as we can!" I heard Souji say amongst the loud clashing of weapons to flesh and the shadows' cry as they disintegrated.

I chuckled, turning around and taking my shooting pose. "I'm afraid to say that today won't be necessary, Senpai!" I called back.

I focused the Algernon to the three shadows behind us. Three rapid shots and a three _BANG!_'s later, the shadows, crippled, all fell over; each one in critical condition.

With a quick motion, I reloaded, placing more fresh bullets in the chamber. Cocking it, I set myself up for one last fury of shots. Taking one last breath, I pulled the trigger three more times. As the fired bullets came into contact with the shadows, cries were emitted into the air and soon the shadows disintegrated back into the fog.

Proudly spinning the revolver in my hand, I announced, "All enemies are eliminated."

"Don't worry, Naoto-kun, we're…" Yukiko arrived beside me, fan held high. Her expression displayed of awestruck.

"… here?" Chie finished the sentence. She too was surprised.

Doing as Souji ordered, the two had ran over to assist me in combat, but now that there was no enemies in sight, it was quite pointless.

"Well, well," Chie said and added, "Naoto-kun can really hold her own now." Slapping me gently on my back, she praised, "Well done!"

Yukiko laughed, "I guess that means we really weren't need in the first place to watch over her. Good for you, Naoto-kun!"

Accepting their complements, I replied, "Thank you, Chie, Yukiko. It means a lot."

Souji, who just finished slaying his designated shadows, finally made his way over. "You were right, Naoto. For once, I, the leader, have been corrected," he admitted with a chuckle.

Everyone soon broke-out into laugher. With our training being such a success it was hard to not feel any happiness or enthusiasm. However, the sense of déjà vu still lingered in me. Something wasn't right; this wasn't how I imagined the difference from the first day of training and today's training to be… It was all too _simple_.

And as if to support my thoughts, out from the shadows emerged one last shadow behind Souji. A spike of terror and panic flooded my body at the sight.

"Senpai, behind you! Watch out!!" I yelled.

The same exact type of monster from before showed itself, baring the same appearance of a gigantic, mecha-robot suited in full armor, a sword the size of a tall building, and soulless, beam-like eyes that looked down upon us. It stepped forward, clanging loudly and shaking the ground of the laboratory. We had to stabilize ourselves with outstretched hands to keep in balance.

Protectively and courageously, Souji approached the shadow, valiantly raising his katana in front of him as he ordered, "You three stay behind me! I'll advert its attention towards me as you three escape!"

"But Souji, I can help!" Chie protested.

"No buts, Chie! Just do as I say!" he said over his shoulder.

"C'mon!" Yukiko called, tugging Chie's arm. "Souji will be fine."

The two soon started trotting off; however I stood my ground, facing the shadow head-on. Noticing they were missing one more person, Chie hollered back, "Naoto-kun, what are you doing!! We have to leave!"

I shook my head back at them, "No. I'm sorry, but I can't." With those words spoken, I ran my way up to stand alongside Souji who was bewildered to see my arrival.

"N-Naoto?!" Souji stuttered in confusion. "My orders were to flee! So why are you here?!"

I softly chuckled, "Senpai, your not the only stubborn one here you know. I've made my decision not once but twice to stay by your side and fight, and that is what I'm going to do."

Souji simply looked back at me with understanding, his anger dying down. "Naoto--"

"Souji, heads up!!" "Look out, you two!!" I heard Chie and Yukiko shout.

Staring above our heads was a long blade about to crash down upon us. The shadow, letting its arm drop, swung down its sword; the impact practically imminent.

I closed my eyes, but this time not to brace myself.

From the depths of my heart and soul I saw a visible pixie with wings and a neon-blue light saber that shined. _My Persona._

My eyes still shut, I lifted up my revolver to point aimlessly in the air, still envisioning my persona. I felt the feeling of weightlessness and a surge of power growing within me as I did so. Then once it had all accumulated to the point of almost bursting, I instantly re-opened my eyes and fired my gun.

The bullet shot out of the chamber and collided with a floating deep-blue card that hovered before me. It soon burst as the bullet went through it and a showering of bright, azure followed, fluttering around my figure.

There before me stood that same persona from the depths of my soul. _Sukuna Hikona._

It quickly blocked the blade from making contact with us by using its light saber and pushed back the large mecha-robot a few steps.

Without any hesitation or intense thought, I calmly commanded, "Megidolaon."

My Persona, Sukuna Hikona_,_ with a swing of her light-saber, cast upon the enemy a rampage of black rays that reigned down upon it. Thus leading the shadow to die and disappear.

Seeing that there were no more enemies, I put my gun on safety and placed it back in its holster.

"Amazing!" Souji proclaimed, even more surprised than before.

The others who also watched the spectacled ran back. They too were dumbstruck as well.

"How in the world ?" Chie pondered.

"I thought you couldn't summon your Persona just yet, Naoto-kun?" Yukiko asked.

I nodded in response, "Yes, but I've gained something since then."

I simply received puzzled looks in return.

Souji, who stood next to me, sheathed his sword and walked over to me, placing his hand on my once again lopsided hat. Fixing it he said softly to me, "… Thank you again, Naoto." He gave me once last smile before walking off. "Alright, next row of shadows is just up ahead! Let's move out!"

Thinking of it no more, the two others followed behind Souji. I laughed to myself before running to catch up with them.

Yes, I have gained something, something important.

… My reason to fight is you… _Senpai._

* * *

**Author's Note Time!**

Alrighty, Memory Fragment 1, over!~ Hope it was entertaining for you all because this one took a _looong_ time to finish, and I'd rather not have had my efforts go to waste.

Anyways, feel free to leave some kind feedback. It is greatly loved and appreciated and helps motivate me to update faster! Which reminds me, the next Memory Fragment may take some time to finish since I haven't started it. Ehehe... Sorry. xP Well, I'm off. See you all next time! :3


End file.
